


Find Me Where We'll Make Our Escape

by castiel52



Series: Hartwin drabbles/short stories [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he finally heard Merlin’s voice coming towards him, he finally let his eyes fall shut. The last thing he heard was Harry’s voice, saying, “Just hold on a little longer for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me Where We'll Make Our Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my [Hartwin exclusive Tumblr](http://babyunwinhart.tumblr.com/) account.
> 
> Unedited. Unbeta'd. I'm lazy. Sorry.

_Run run run away_

_Meet me in our hiding place_

_Find me where we’ll make our escape_

_-Megan Nicole; Escape_

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been years (six years, eight months, three weeks and two days to be exact) since Harry died, and yet, Eggsy feels like he hasn’t moved from where he was.

 

After Harry’s body was retrieved, after the agents have reported back to Merlin (none of them were with Arthur, thank god, but most of them were badly injured), after Harry’s funeral, and after the code name Galahad has been terminated from active use because Eggsy refused to take his mentor’s name, after he was finally named as Lamorak and after he finally has a good home for his mum and his baby sister, Eggsy has finally found some time to mourn his mentor, his heart on his own.

 

Roxy and Merlin were great help, but mourning Harry in his own space felt more intimate to him. When he was alone, it always felt like Harry was with him, still.

 

* * *

 

 

Eggsy didn’t really feel Harry’s phantom presence until almost a year later, when he was so close to dying that he started murmuring, “’M sorry, ‘Arry. I love you. I really fucking do. More’an anything.” He was sobbing and his sight was blurry.

 

“Shh, darling boy. You’ll be fine. Keep on fighting. For me?” Eggsy heard Harry’s soft voice by his hear that he couldn’t help but flinch, his heart in his throat.

 

“’Arry?” he croaked as his tears steadily fell down his blood stained cheeks.

 

“I’m here, sweetheart. But it’s not your time, yet. So please, keep fighting.” Harry’s voice whispered by his ear once again, the older man’s voice so fond and so gentle that Eggsy felt like he wanted to scream, but he did as told, Harry’s voice still murmuring beside him.

 

When he finally saw Roxy’s silhouette, he finally let his eyes fall shut, because he was so damn tired of fighting and he knew he was finally safe.

 

* * *

 

 

After that incident, Eggsy kept on seeing glimpses of Harry. When he’s brushing in front of the mirror, he’d see a mop of dark hair on a tall figure in a red robe. Or when he was at the shooting range, he’d smell Harry’s perfume just as a tall man with dark brown hair in a suit would pass by, even when he knew was basically alone. Or when he was in bed, getting some much needed rest and he would get whiff of Harry’s aftershave (which Eggsy has never dared to use but still replaced whenever it expired because he liked smelling it when thae sadness was overwhelming him), and then cold air would move across his waist, even when he was wrapped tightly with a comforter.

 

He never heard Harry’s voice for that duration, but it didn’t really matter because it wasn’t actually real. But it never stopped and Eggsy thought he might be going insane, until he finally took notice of everything else around him - like how some thing’s in his (Harry’s, actually) room weren’t where he actually left them, or when was doing his own research for a mission, pages with move, even when he was nowhere near a window. It bothered him, a lot. But after two weeks, it stopped bothering him. It might be pretty quick, but at least he knew that Harry was with him, somehow.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time Eggsy heard Harry’s voice was three, almost four years from the first time it happened. He never truly stopped feeling Harry’s presence everywhere, but he never did hear his mentor’s voice throughout those years.

 

He was on a mission in Kentucky, funny enough, and he was bleeding badly and consciousness was very, very close to leaving him when he heard someone say his name. It was whispered, basically a lover’s caress to his ears.

 

“Eggsy, darling.” The voice, Harry’s voice, whispered to him again. He felt a cold wind caress his shoulder. “Eggsy, hold on. Merlin’s coming.”

 

“I can’t, ‘Arry. I just.” Eggsy chokes as he tried to catch his breath. His vision was getting blurry and Eggsy just wanted to fucking sleep.

 

“Eggsy, my boy. Please. Just fight a little longer. For me.”

 

“’Arry–”

 

“Egggsy, love. _Please_.” The last word was basically a sob, so Eggsy holds on. For Harry.

 

When he finally heard Merlin’s voice coming towards him, he finally let his eyes fall shut. The last thing he heard was Harry’s voice, saying, “Just hold on a little longer for me.”

 

* * *

 

 

He was asleep for a week. But it was a week filled with dreams (were they even just dreams?) of Harry, and love and happiness.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s going to die. Eggsy knows that this is finally it for him. It’s been years (six years, eight months, three weeks and two days to be exact) since Harry’s death and he knows, he just knows, that he’ll be with Harry soon.

 

It’s kind of poetic, though, that he is going to die the same way the love of his life died - a fucking bullet to the head. It isn’t expected, that the target would outsmart him, because the mission was -is - supposed to be easy. But nothing really goes according to plan.

 

He knows the extraction team will not make it to save him, but he is welcoming death with open arms. He knows his mum and his baby sister will be fine, both Roxy and Merlin will make sure of that. He also has enough money saved for them, so it isn’t going to be an issue. He just hopes his mum, his baby sister, Merlin, Roxy and all the other people he has been friends with, will understand that he is happy, that he is okay about dying, because he knows Harry waiting right there for him.

 

Eggsy lets a smile form on his lips. His vision is blurring even more. He feels like he is standing at the edge of a cliff, ready to jump because there is someone who will catch him mid-fall, someone will be his wings and take him to the sky.

 

His eyelids are so close to falling shut when he sees movement in the corner of his eye. Suddenly, his vision focuses a little bit, and he sees Harry standing over him, a smile on his face as he dons his typical bespoke suit. He is without glasses, though.

 

Harry kneels on the loor, then leans down and touches his lips to Eggsy’s in a chate, soft kiss. When he pulls back, he rests his forehead on Eggsy’s and whispers, “It’s time, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy lets his eyes finally fall shut, a contented smile on his lips, and jumps off the cliff. Harry is his wings.

 

* * *

 

 

When Eggsy opens his eyes, he is lying on his (Harry’s, really, or is it theirs now?) bed, covers soft and smooth, the blankets are lying somewhere on his calves, probably kicked it down in sleep. He breathes in deeply and lets it out as a sigh. Warm arms creep up on his waist, soft and teasing and hands finally settle on his stomach and on his chest. He should probably feel frightened, but he knows he is safe, so he simply smiles with a soft hum, moving back a little to nestle deeper into the larger body spooning him from behind.

 

He hears a soft chuckle as air tickles the back of his head.

 

“I love you.” Eggsy whispers, wriggling a little so he can curl up even more as he wraps an arm over the arm on top of his waist.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Come come come away_

_We don’t need them anyway_

_Find me where we’ll make our escape_

* * *

 

 

 

 

**EXTRA SCENE** ( _basically just an addition to the last part because I personally felt like it was complete leaving it at that but I also wanted to put this scene in_ )

 

“I love you.” Eggsy whispers, wriggling a little so he can curl up even more as he wraps an arm over the arm on top of his waist.

 

“I love you, too.” He hears Harry’s soft voice whisper in his ear, as soft lips touch the back of his ear. He can feel Harry inhale deeply behind him and the feeling of content settles in him.

 

Eggsy turns, wanting to see his love’s face. Harry’s face looks as perfect as it was the last time they spoke, and Eggsy can’t help himself but kiss the older man’s eyelids, his nose and finally, fucking finally, those lips that he always fantasizes about.

 

The kiss goes on for a long while, until Eggsy is finally on top of Harry, their kiss growing deeper and deeper. When they finally pull apart, they both do it to get some air into their lungs. They are both panting hard, but neither of them is bothered.

 

“Thank you.” Eggsy says, the _for waiting for me_ goes unsaid, but Harry hears it anyway.

 

“I would have waited longer, if it meant you would have lived longer.” _But I’m still glad I have you now_. Harry doesn’t say it, but Eggsy hears it anyway.

 

“I know.” _And I’ll never leave_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on my [Hartwin Tumblr](http://babyunwinhart.tumblr.com/) if you want? :D
> 
> Btw, the reason I tagged it as "Angst with a Happy Ending" is because they were together in the end, and I prefer that over one dying and the other living a life he wish he could just end, ya know?
> 
> Also, I was listening to Megan Nicole's [Escape](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpsbUpZ621o) when this idea came into my head. Sorry not so sorry.


End file.
